The present invention is directed to a method for draping curtains or the like. Generally a curtain material is supported over a window and the material will hang along the sides of the window. In one decorative arrangement, the curtain material is plaited or folded to form a bar-like bundle (zigzag or meander plaiting) and is placed over two supporting rods which are mounted in horizontally spaced relationship above the window or door. To form a draping arc between the two supporting rods, the lower portion of the curtain material is thereafter pulled down to form circular segment-type folds.
When the curtains are draped in such a manner, it is often desirable to enhance the appearance by forming a decorative shape, called a tie-back pouf, with the material that extends along each side wall. This requires a degree of skill to accomplish. In addition, it is often desirable to provide a means for retaining the curtain material at the sides of the window to prevent the drapes from covering too much of the window.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method to form a tie-back pouf that does not require any special degree of skill and can be performed by one person.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a kit assembly for forming a tie-back pouf that is so versatile that it may be used to support the curtain material.